sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Gangsta
| format = | recorded = | studio = | genre = | length = (album version)| (original version)}} | label = | writer = | producer = | misc = }} }} "Blue Gangsta" is a song by American recording artist Michael Jackson. The song is the 7th track of Jackson's second posthumous album Xscape. The song was originally written, composed and produced by Jackson and Dr. Freeze during the Invincible album recording session in 1998. The song was re-tooled by Timbaland and Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon during the recording session in 2013–14 of the Xscape album. Background and leak The song was originally recorded in 1998 for the Invincible album but failed to make the final cut. The song was first leaked in 2006 in remixed form. Rapper Tempamental remixed the song without Jackson's permission and made it available on his MySpace web page in late 2006. The remix titled "Gangsta (No Friend of Mine)" featured Pras of the Fugees. After Jackson's death in 2009, the song was planned to be included on the album Michael but did not make the final track list. However, a more updated version leaked prior to the release of the Michael album, in late 2010. This version has slightly different percussion and is longer than the original version found on the deluxe edition of Xscape, on which is in fact an earlier version that was used. Dr. Freeze re-tooled the song without changing the original music to fit night clubs but this version was not featured on the Xscape album. Opening with a movie score-like wash of strings and the urgent refrain, “What cha gonna do/You ain’t no friend of mine/Look what you put me through/Now that I’m the blue gangsta,” the Timbaland-produced tune features a spare, skittering beat and Jackson singing over the multi-tracked chorus. Remix Rapper Tempamental remixed the song without Jackson's permission and made it available on his MySpace web page in late 2006. The remix titled "Gangsta (No Friend of Mine)" featured Pras of the Fugees. Release The song was released on MTV on May 8, 2014 Music video Published on 14 May 2014 to Michael Jackson's VEVO. Inspired by the short film for Jackson's short video for Smooth Criminal, dancers from Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour celebrated the release of Xscape with a music video choreographed to this single. A shortened edit of the 2010 leaked version was used to celebrate the original version of this song.https://www.facebook.com/michaeljackson Critical reception "Jon Blistein" from Rolling Stone Said that "The harrowing, hard-hitting "Blue Gangsta" features a fiery vocal performance from Jackson, as well as updated production from Timbaland, who gives the track his signature futuristic spin, complete with snap-back snares, eerie low-end synths, blaring horns and striking strings." "Gil Kaufman" from MTV Said that "If “Thriller” gave you the chills, wait til you get a shot of Michael Jackson’s “Blue Gangsta.” The song, which is available exclusively now at michaeljackson.mtv.com will appear on the upcoming posthumous King of Pop album, Xscape, and it is a classic slice of cinematic MJ pop magic." Charts See also * List of unreleased Michael Jackson material * Death of Michael Jackson References Category:1998 songs Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Jackson Category:Song recordings produced by Timbaland Category:Song recordings produced by Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon Category:Songs released posthumously Category:Songs written by Michael Jackson